


Illustration for Best Laid Plans

by ratcreature



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Fanart, M/M, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This an illustration for the Yuletide 2011 Pinky & Brain story Best Laid Plans by lies_d.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300551) by [lies_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d). 



> I have to say that it is not at all easy logistically to draw these two kissing. First there's the height difference and then the muzzles get in the way too. Also, this is supposed to be the photo of them that ends up on Facebook in the story and originally wanted to format this to appear as if posted there, like a screenshot with the website logo and such, but I do not have an account and don't really know how the pages where photos are displayed look for the users. I tried finding screenshots of Facebook walls but they don't seem to show photos, just comments? So now you just have to imagine it there.
> 
> Done in traditional media, i.e. inked pencils on paper, then colored digitally in GIMP.
> 
> ETA: Thanks to the awesome [yue_ix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix) who gave me not just a Facebook screencap, but a file made from it with the elements already sorted in layers and prepared for the names, I was now able to make this image appear on a fake Facebook site like it was in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit. A high resolution version of this art without the URL watermarking is available on request for private, non-commercial uses.


End file.
